


Inconvenient Daydreams

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: The world was playing this huge cosmic joke at her expense, and the irony wasn’t lost on Lily. After years of being quite disinterested in James Potter and turning him down on a couple of occasions… she’d started to see hisappeal.





	

Lily had resolved to spend her Tuesday evening being productive and writing her Transfiguration essay for McGonagall… But Transfiguration wasn’t her best subject and anyway there was still plenty of time until the stupid paper was due; four whole days! And really, she just _couldn’t_ be arsed.

So instead of her essay, she was working on her neglected Head Girl duties, updating the spreadsheet she’d made to track House point deductions and detentions, based on the various prefects’ reports haphazardly piled on top of the coffee table in front of her.

At least this way, even though she was procrastinating, she was still being somewhat productive. Or so Lily told herself to justify her putting off the stupid Transfiguration essay until tomorrow. Or the day after. Until whenever, really.

She chewed absentmindedly on her quill as she squinted at the pile of reports. It was a wonder she could concentrate into any work at all, in the typical din of the Gryffindor Common Room: bits and pieces of conversations floating about, flames crackling in the fireplace, the occasional shout or a bout of laughter punctuating the harmony.

Honestly, she’d much rather have worked up in her dormitory, but Mary and Marlene were there and their constant bickering would drive her up the wall in five minutes flat.

So Common Room it was, as the library would be closing any minute now. Lily shuffled the reports and diligently kept up the tally, careful not to leave any ink stains on her spreadsheet.

She’d almost got into a proper working flow when the sofa she was sitting on dipped under a new weight. Then, something wet and heavy settled in her lap.

Lily started, then arched her eyebrow at James.

“I’m going to have a word with you mother,” she informed him.

“Oh? What about?”

“Your complete disregard of manners.”

James snorted. “I’ll have you know I’m a perfect gentleman,” he told her.

“A perfect gentleman would ask permission to use someone’s lap as a pillow – not commandeer it. Especially when their hair is still wet from a bath.”

“Better than stinky and sweaty from Quidditch,” James retorted in a light tone.

Lily rolled her eyes.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, looking up at her.

“Anything but my Transfiguration essay,” Lily replied, setting down the stack of prefects’ reports.

“That’s my girl,” James chuckled.

Lily glanced at him, her gaze getting caught on his jawline. She stared at his lips, curved upwards in a crooked grin. They made for an oddly alluring sight, and for a moment she wondered how they would taste, what his lips might feel like, pressed against hers.

She shook her head, violently jerking herself out of that particular daydream.

 _Bad Lily_ , she admonished herself. _Let’s not go there._

Still, it was hard to ignore the flutter in the pit of her stomach, or the warm weight of James’ head resting on her thighs.

Lily desperately tried to read through the reports and make her tallies, but her eyes kept skipping along the lines.

The thing was, the world was playing this huge cosmic joke at her expense, and the irony wasn’t lost on Lily. After years of being quite disinterested in James Potter and turning him down on a couple of occasions… now, after having been forced to actually spend time with him and after he seemed to have finally managed to pull his big head out of his arse, Lily Evans had somehow _befriended_ James Potter.

Worse than that, actually: she’d started to see James Potter’s _appeal_.

Of course she couldn’t do anything about it; pursuing a relationship with James would be completely out of the question. Not because she was scared that people would laugh at her or crack their jokes about James finally having worn her down.

No, Lily didn’t give a single shit about any of that.

The problem was that she was the Head Girl, and he was the Head Boy, and for them to get together would hardly be proper, to say nothing of undermining their authority.

And if something were to go awry – Lily didn’t think it would, but one could never be sure, could they – she’d have to work together with him until the end of the school year, which would surely be unpleasant to the both of them.

“Knut for your thoughts,” James spoke in a soft voice, his hazel eyes alight behind his glasses.

“I’m not gonna pour out my inner workings for anything less than a sickle,” Lily retorted.

Neither would she really want to divulge what she’d just been thinking about to anyone – least of all to James Potter.

But to her relief, James’ only reply was a throaty laugh.

She gazed down at him, her breath caught, and Lily glumly concluded that she had sunk too deep. There would be no digging herself out of this particular hell hole.

 

 


End file.
